The Daring Spider-Man
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Kenshi Takamine is chosen to protect the anime and manga worlds as Spider-Man, ready to fight against the Union of Evil. OCxHarem, etc


Hello, everyone! Nathan here, with a new fanfiction called _The Daring Spider-Man_. Basically, Kenshi Takamine is a normal high schooler, living with some freinds of his ever since the dissappearance of his mother and father, however, after having spider DNA introduced to his body, Kenshi gains the abilities of a spider. Kenshi travels to other anime and manga worlds, fighting his own rogues gallery as Spider-Man

Kenshi's Spider-Man suit looks like the one worn by Miles Morales, the Spider-Man of Earth-1610, but colored red and blue. It'll have the ability to change it's appearance by tapping the spider symbol on the chest. I was inspired by my freind, Alex Justin DeSoto/WOLFWATCHER12's fanfiction, _What A Strange Web We Weave!_, which pairs Peter Parker/Spider-Man with Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. Thanks a bunch, Alex. You rock, dude.

Kenshi's powers are superhuman endurance, agility and reflexes, Spider-Sense, adhesive toes and fingers, glands in his wrists that shoot organic webbing, camoflauge, Venom Blasts, and master martial arts

Worlds will be: RWBY, Soul Eater, Sonic The Hedgehog, Kingdom Hearts, My Hero Academia, Toriko, Fist Of The North Star, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable, Tiger & Bunny, Final Fantasy, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Street Fighter, Shaman King, Rurouni Kenshin, Resident Evil, Trollhunters, Skylanders Academy, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Danny Phantom, Martin Mystery, Totally Spies, Inuyasha, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Usagi Yojimbo, Naruto, Senran Kagura, and many others

Kenshi's harem will be composed of Sam Manson, Makoto, Ibuki, Tifa Lockhart, Ruby Tojo, Velvet Scarletina, Nojiko (Nami's older sister), Tenten, Nebula, Dawn, Gwen, Olivia, Ciel Soliel, Clover, Sam, Karina Lyle/Blue Rose, Huang Pao-Lin/Dragon Kid, Blair the Cat Witch, Asuka, Hibari, Katsuragi, Ikaruga, Yagyu, Yuffie, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Cana Alberona, and so on

Pairings: OCxHarem, OCxOC, OCxWinter, JaunexPyrrha, RenxNora, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, Izuku/DekuxOchaco/Uravity, SoraxKairi, RikuxNamine, TerraxAqua, RoxasxXion, SonicxAmy, KnucklesxShade, TailsxCosmo, SilverxBlaze, ShadowxRouge, IchigoxOrehime, RenjixRukia, RubyxKid, WeissxBlake, YangxBakugo, KoichixYukako, JimxClaire, SpyroxCynder, TsukunexMoka, NatsuxLucy, GreyxJuvia, GreyxLevy, KenshiroxYuria, LinxBat, ReixMamiya, TorikoxRin, KenshinxKaoru, YohxAnna, RenxJeanne, TorikoxRin, RyuxChun-Li, KenxEliza, ChrisxJill, ClairexLeon, DannyxDiana, MartinxAlex, LuffyxNami, ZoloxRobin, AprilxCasey, UsagixTomoe, EdwardxWinry, KOxDendy, RadxEnid, JayxNya, and so on.

Disclaimer: Stan Lee, Steve Dikto, and Marvel Comics owns Spider-Man. I own some OCs. Each anime franchise is owned by their creator, Cyo The Lion owns Cyo, Crimson, etc.

I own nothing else. Enjoy, read, review, and no flames!

_Location: New York City_

_9:45 AM_

It shows a young man with short brown hair styled like Kira Yamato from _Mobile Suit Gundam SEED_, and vivid blue eyes dressed in a blue Japanese schoolboy uniform. This was Kenshi Takamine, a high-schooler attending Suisei High School, and living with some freinds since his parents dissappeared

_'Man, how long has it been since Mom and Dad dissappeared?' _thought Kenshi _'It's been years since I last saw them.'_

Kenshi was busy walking through the halls of his high-school, remembering when his mother, Kaede, and his father, Kentaro, dissappeared when he was nine years old. He lives with his freinds, Yushiro Kusawari, Ayane Katsushiro, Nathan Ralls and Minato Kizami.

"I wonder how the others are doin'." murmured Kenshi, sounding like Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00

(Cue Opening Song: "Dearly Departed" by Loving The Lie)

(**Instrumental**) It cuts to the city, and then the logo slides into view

(**Let's skip to the part where you get what's coming, what you have earned**) It shows Kenshi walking by himself, then is infused with the DNA of a spider, granting him his superpowers

(**You took my trust, anihillated, Dearly Departed**) It shows Kenshi's freinds as Spider-Man, Yushiro Kusawari/Agent Venom, Yuriko Katsushiro/Spider-Girl, Minato Kizami/Iron Spider, Nathan Ralls/Nathan The Liger, K.O, Carol (K.O's mom), Enid, Radicles, Mr. Gar, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Cosmo, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, Clover, Sam, Alex, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Martin Mystery, Diana Lombard, Java, Billy, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Lloyd, Ryu/Iron Fist, Ken, Guile, Chun-Li, Cammy, Makoto, Ibuki, Rose, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Ling Yao, Lan-Fan, Fuu, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kohaku, Kouga, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/Wild Tiger, Barnaby Brooks Jr/Bunny, Karina Lyle/Blue Rose, Antonio Lopez/Rock Bison, Nathan Seymour/Fire Emblem, Huang Pao-Lin/Dragon Kid, Keith Goodman/Sky High, Ivan Karelin/Origami Cyclone, Izuku Midoriya/Deku, Ochako Uraraka/Uravity, Tsuyu Asui/Froppy, Denki Kaminari/Chargebolt, Mina Ashido/Pinky, Tenya Ieda/Ingenium, Toshinori Yagi/All-Might, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki, Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kokoa Shuzen, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Ginei Morioka, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, Ichigo Kurosaki, Orehime Inoue, Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryu Ishida, Sado Yasutora/Chad, Rangiku Matsumoto, Toshiro Hitsuguya, Keigo Asano, Ikkaku Madrame, Kenpachi Zaraki, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Yachiru Kusajishi, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Jack Sparrow, Jack Skellington, Riku, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ariel, Eric, Sebastian, Flounder, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Hercules, Phil, Meg, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Fred, Wasabi, Go-Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Riku, Terra, Ventus, Aqua, Namine, Lea, Maka Albarn, Soul "Eater" Evans, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death The Kid, Liz and Patti Thompson, Ruby Rose/Squirrel Girl, Weiss Schnee/Tigra, Blake Belladonna/Black Panther, Yang Xiao Long/Captain Marvel, Jaune Arc/Solarman, Pyrrha Nikos/Black Widow, Nora Valkyrie/She-Hulk, Lie-Ren, Yoh Asakura/Ronin, Amidamaru, Manta Oyamada, Anna Kyoyama, Ryonosuke Umemiya/Tokageroh, Horohoro, Tao Ren, Bason, Faust VIII, Joco, Lyserg Diethel, Kenshin Himura, Kaoru Kamiya, Sannosuke Sagara, Yahiko Myoujin, Megumi Toyoguchi, Misao Mikamuchi, Kazuki Muto, Tokiko Tsumura, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Grey Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Levy Macgarden, Cana Alberona, Wendy Bismark, Kenshiro/Power-Man, Yuria, Lin, Bat, Rei, Mamiya, Fudo, Juuza, Ryuga, Toki, Toriko, Komatsu, Rin, Coco, Sunny, Zebra, Monkey D. Luffy, Roranoa Zolo, Nami, Ussop, Sanji Vinsmoke, Nico Robin, Tony Tony Chopper, Franky, Brook, Jinbei, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Hamato Yoshi/Splinter, Usagi Miyamoto, Josuke Higashikata, Koichi Hirose, Yukako Yamagishi, Rohan Kishibe, Okuyasu Nijimura, Jotaro Kujo, Joseph Joestar, and many others

(**This is the end of your fabled story**) It shows the Union of Evil, Nolan Osborn/Green Goblin, Gecko Moriah, Donquixote Doflamingo, Acnologia, Zeref Dragneel, the Homunculi, Haoh Asakura, Asura, Medusa Gorgon, Arachne Gorgon, Shaula Gorgon, Mosquito, Eruka, Giriko, Cinder Fall/Menace, Zachary Taylor/Hobgoblin, Mercury Black, Crimson The Echidna/Electro, Emerald Sustrai/Mysterio, Tyrian Callows/Scorpion, Arthur Watts, Dr Eggman/Doctor Octopus, Hazel Rainart/Rhino, Adam Taurus, Salem, Starjun, Tommyrod, Grinpatch, Erigor, Xehanort, Vanitas, Oogie Boogie, Davey Jones, Barbossa, Captain Hook, Hades, Jafar, Scar, Shan-Yu, Ursula, Maleficent, Raoh/Tombstone, Jagi/Shocker, Amiba/Vulture, Uighur, Thouzer, Cedric Keaton/Carnage, Edwin Blake/Venom, Midora, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Orochimaru, Yhwach, Sosuke Aizen, Kuyo, Saizo Komiya, Albert Maverick, Yuri Petrov/Lunatic, Jake Martinez, Stain the Hero Killer, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Bebop & Rocksteady, Karai, Megatron, Yoshikage Kira, , Balrog, Vega, and many other villains

(**Shovel dirt on your grave, there's no turning back**) It shows Spider-Man doing what he does best: kicking some bad-guy butt

(**Conniving freind, you don't get a jury**) It shows Spidey and his freinds, protecting the multiverse from harm

(**Make no mistake, your time has passed**) It shows Spidey and the gang, rushing into battle, and the logo appears again

Chapter One: Enter the Spider-Man

_Narration by Kenshi_

_My name is Kenshi Takamine. I'm 17 years old, and I live with some freinds of mine ever since my mom and dad dissappeared. I attend high school with some of my closest freinds, Minato, Yushiro and Yuriko. Our freind, Nathan, attends Empire State University. Me and Nathan get along pretty well since we both have autism. Plus, Nathan plays basketball in his spare time._

It shows Kenshi walking to class until he spots two of his freinds, Yuriko and Minato. Minato had black hair styled like Shinn Asuka from _Mobile Suit Gundam DESTINY _and brown eyes, while Yuriko had blonde hair and blue eyes

"Heya, Kenshi." said Minato as he and Yuriko waved

"Hey, Kenshi-san." said Yuriko

"Hey, guys." said Kenshi "How's it goin'?"

"It's goin' great." said Yuriko "Minato just asked me out on a date, and I agreed."

"That's good news!" said Kenshi "I just hope that I can get a girlfreind."

"Who knows." said Minato "Maybe something good will happen."

"Yeah. I wholeheartedly agree." said Yuriko

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a group of figures were sitting on thrones, they were Xehanort, Salem, Raoh, Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Medusa Gorgon, Donquixote Doflamingo, Gecko Moriah, Megatron, Madara Uchiha, Yhwach, Dr. Eggman, Gunmar the Black, Kaos, Zarkon, Haoh Asakura, and Sosuke Aizen. Raoh looked like how he did in the Ken's Rage games, but his skin, instead of it's normal olive complexion, was now slate grey. Raoh had been injected with a compound that made his skin and muscles as hard as diamonds, and he had been given the name of 'Tombstone'. Eggman wore green and yellow, and he had six robotic tentacles with claws jutting from his back, so now he was Dr. Octopus. This group was the Order of Anarchy, and their goal was to control the Multiverse

"Report, Tombstone." said Shredder

"I am sending scouts to recover the Destroyer Armor, Infinity Gauntlet and all six Infinity Stones as we speak. With these artifacts, we can finish what Thanos started before his death." said Raoh/Tombstone

"Excellent." said Megatron, drumming his fingers against his throne. Megatron was a fusion between his Prime counterpart and his War For Cybertron counterparts. He was a triple-changer, so he had more than one alternate mode

"I shall send Amiba to attack New York." said Raoh. "Eggman, have you made the final modifications to the Vulture Armor?"

"Yes." said Eggman "I plan on giving it to Amiba to use. It grants the user the ability to fly at speeds up to mach 20, and the helmet allows the user to emit a sonic screech."

"Excellent." said Raoh, chuckling darkly as Amiba arrived in the Vulture Armor. Amiba's armor resembled the Spectacular Spider-Man varient, with the helmet of the 2017 Spider-Man Vulture

"Vulture, ready to fly, Lord Tombstone." said Amiba with a smirk

"Go forth, Amiba!" said Raoh "Leave no survivors!"

Amiba then walked through the portal, put on his helmet, activated the zero-gravity generator, and took off flying

Meanwhile, Kenshi was busy walking downtown, until he heard screaming

"What the heck was _that_?" Kenshi blurted out

"Run now, you brainless plebs!" said Amiba's voice "Or spend an eternity in Hell, regretting the day you crossed paths with I, The Vulture!"

Kenshi turned to see Amiba as The Vulture emit an ultrasonic screech, prompting him to cover his ears

"Sorry, birdbrain!" said a voice similar to Sosuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic as Nathan arrived. Nathan was a hybrid between a Human, an Equarnian, a Saiyan, and a Zoanthrope. His Zoanthrope base was a liger

"So, my sensors indecate that you have Zoanthrope genes inside of you. You interest me, hybrid." said Amiba "I look forward to having you taken to my laboratory for further study."

"Yeah, I don't think so, pal." said Nathan as he turned into his Zoanthrope form, which was a humanoid liger, and he pounced with the intent to attack Amiba, scratching his armor with his razor-sharp claws. He then grabbed Kenshi and ran off

"Interesting. A Zoanthrope who uses his powers to fight crime." murmured Amiba

Elsewhere, Nathan was having Kenshi injected with a serum

"This serum is composed of spider DNA." Nathan explained "It will grant you the abilities of multiple different spiders."

"So, you're part-Zoanthrope?" said Kenshi

"Yeah. Alan Gado is my uncle, and Jeanne Gado is my cousin." said Nathan "My Zoanthrope base is a liger."

"So, this serum will give me superpowers?" said Kenshi

"Yes." said Nathan "You will become our world's own Spider-Man."

"Me? Spider-Man?" said Kenshi

"Yeah." said Nathan "Your powers are enhanced reflexes and agility, adhesive toes and fingers, extrasensory perception, or "Spider-Sense", organic webbing from glands in your wrists, camoflauge, Venom-Blasts, and so on."

"Sweet." said Kenshi "I take it I'll need a costume?"

"Mhm." said Nathan "And here it is."

Kenshi turned to see a costume similar to the one worn by Miles Morales, the Spider-Man of Earth-1610. The knees, elbows, and shoulders of the costume were blue, while the rest of the costume was red. The chest had navy blue cobwebs, the mask had golden yellow lenses for eyes, and blue cobwebs

"Whoa." said Kenshi, looking amazed

"Go ahead, try it on." said Nathan as Kenshi put it on

"What does it do?" said Kenshi

"Tapping the spider symbol on the chest changes it's form depending on the occasion." said Nathan

Kenshi tapped the symbol, and his suit changed into steel armor

"Wow! Now I'm all armored uuuUUUUUUUP!" Kenshi yelped as he fell backwards with an "OOF! I'm okay!"

Nathan sweatdropped, chuckling nervously

"Ah geez. Sorry." Nathan said with a sheepish grin on his face "This is the Armor Mode. It is made of hardened steel. It sacrifices mobility for defense."

Kenshi tapped it again, and the suit turned black, with a green spider symbol, and green eyes

"This is the Stealth Mode. It allows you to turn invisible and cloaks your heat-signature, so you can enter enemy bases without being detected." Nathan explained

Kenshi tapped the spider symbol again, and his suit turned black with red webbing and eyes, and four mechanical spider legs popped out of the back before retracting

"WHOA! What the heck!?" Kenshi blurted out "I look like I should be in horror movies!"

"This is the Infiltration Mode." Nathan explained "It allows you to pose as a supervillain."

Kenshi tapped it again, and was clad in grey armor with a golden spider emblem

"Is this Kevlar?" Kenshi spoke

"Yep." said Nathan "This suit is made up of 100% Kevlar, which can withstand gunshots."

Kenshi tapped the spider symbol again, and was clad in an armor version of his suit

"Hey, I'm in armor again!" said Kenshi "Only, I can move around more easily in this thing."

"This armor mode is made of more lighter metals, and has tech to help you in battle." said Nathan

(Author's Note: The suits are the Spider-Armor I, Big Time Spider-Man suit, Superior Spider-Man suit, Bulletproof Spider-Man suit, and Spider-Armor IV, only it's patterened like Miles's suit.)

Kenshi tapped the icon again, and the suit turned back to normal

"The costume itself is made of a special fiber, so it cannot get dirty, and if you focus enough, it can immediatly repair any damage." said Nathan

"Sweet." said Kenshi

"Vulture's on the attack." said Nathan "Go out there and kick his ass!"

Spidey nodded, and shot a web from his wrist and swung out the door

_'If only he knew of the bigger picture he'll play a role in.'_ Nathan thought with a worried expression

Meanwhile, at downtown New York, Amiba/Vulture was wreaking havoc

"Yes! Run you weak-minded sheep! Run!" Amiba/Vulture cackled "Nobody can save you now!"

"That's where you're wrong, birdbrain!" said a voice as Kenshi/Spider-Man swung in

"And _you _are?" said Amiba/Vulture

"The name's Spider-Man!" said Kenshi/Spider-Man "And I'm gonna lay a beatdown on your ass!"

Kenshi/Spider-Man delivered a haymaker to Amiba/Vulture's face, but Amiba/Vulture emitted an ultrasonic screech, prompting the web-swinger to cover his ears

_'Jeez! That screech must've been over 500 decibels!' _Kenshi/Spider-Man thought as he evaded in time, and then used his webbing like a slingshot "Here goes nothin'!"

Kenshi/Spider-Man launched himself like a projectile, nailing Amiba/Vulture in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"You're done like dinner, Vulture!" said Kenshi/Spider-Man as he faced Amiba/Vulture "Now to wait for the cops to come and take your sorry ass to jail!"

"Curse you, Spider-Man!" said Amiba/Vulture "I'll get you someday!"

Amiba was then loaded into the police truck

Meanwhile, the villains were seething.

"Damnable!" Raoh/Tombstone roared "Amiba has been defeated and taken to prison!"

"Calm yourself, Brother." said a voice as Jagi arrived. Jagi had coffee brown eyes and black hair. He also had metal implants on the right side of his head since Kenshiro disfigured his face. He was wearing cybernetic armor with bulky gauntlets. "I myself will deal with this Spider-Man character myself."

"Do not fail me, Jagi." said Raoh/Tombstone

"I will do everything in my power, Brother." said Jagi

Meanwhile, the heroes were facing a ship

"This ship is meant for interdimensional travel." said Nathan "Our first stop is the world of My Hero Academia. We will be meeting Izuku Midoriya and his freinds and aiding him in stopping the League of Villains."

"Let's go, you guys." said Kenshi

(End of Chapter One)

Next Time: Kenshi and co. arrive in UA City, where they meet Izuku Midoriya/Deku, Ochako Uraraka/Uravity, Tsuyu Asui/Froppy, Katsuki Bakugo, Tenya Ieda/Ingenium II, and many other heroes-in-training as they work together to stop the League of Villains. Meanwhile, the Order of Anarchy sends Jagi/Shocker to attack UA City and cause some mayhem. Can the heroes stop this maniac?

Find out in Chapter 2: Welcome to UA City!


End file.
